


Songfics

by Folieastop_it



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frerard, Love, M/M, Peterick, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folieastop_it/pseuds/Folieastop_it
Summary: Welcome to Songfics!





	Songfics

Hello! This is the first time I'm writing fanfic on here, All of these fics will be based on songs. There will be a lot of old songs by Scorpions and Genesis! There will also be fics based on fob, mcr, and maybe p!atd and also fiatp songs. I hope everyone enjoys! The first collection will be up in a couple of weeks! Thank you so much! I'm Stefani by the way! Feel free to comment, Also the reason I decided to do songfics is because honestly music gives me a lot of inspiration. Especially Genesis and Scorpions they hold a special place in my heart.

Please feel free to contact me! My email is munkfusion@gmail.com if you want to make a suggestion! Thank you for reading


End file.
